


Talk Like That

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [17]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, Voice Kink, Wonkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hoseok had been sexually frustrated, and nothing is music to his hears more than his boyfriend Changkyun's deep, sexy voice as he mutters dirty things to him.[Wonkyun/a bit of voice kink~]





	Talk Like That

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Top Changkyun/bottom Hoseok + voice kink"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Hoseok had been waiting all day for this- the feeling of Changkyun’s fingers tangled in his hair as he roughly shoved Hoseok’s head onto his cock. The day had started off pretty normal- the routine practice, schedules, and general lack of rest that came with Monsta X having a comeback. Hoseok was used to it, even if it was hard, but today quickly became more difficult as it progressed. Him and Changkyun barely had time to sit next to each other, let alone do anything on the spicy side for a few days now, which was practically torture. He wanted Changkyun’s cock and to cum so badly he was worried he might be losing his mind.

At the end of their last schedule, Hoseok and the other members piled up into the vans to be taken back to their dorm. Smiling to himself, Hoseok ran a hand through his fuchsia hair, hoping that when he got to the dorm, he could finally get what he desired most. He started drifting off into a daydream, his hands curling against the hem of his shirt, biting his lip as he fantasized about getting pounded by Changkyun, cheeks turning red at the graphic imagery. Realizing he was thinking about it a little too much, Hoseok shook his head, trying to will away his boner before the others noticed.

Not much later, they arrived at the dorm, the boys and their managers all filing into the familiar building with exhausted steps. Upon entering their place, the boys all crash in various locations- Hyungwon decided that apparently the couch in the living room was decent enough for a nap, and was passed out almost upon arrival. Walking into his room, Hoseok stretched, groaning deeply at the satisfying feeling, unaware of Changkyun who had followed him into the room. Hoseok jolted at the sound of the door shutting and locking, and he turned around to see who it was.

“Changkyun,” Hoseok said, voice sounding soft and a little relieved. He walked over to his lover and hugged him, happy to finally show him some affection without worrying about anyone being there to question it. Changkyun smiled, hugging his hyung with warmth and adoration. They pulled apart, but only enough to press their lips together in a kiss that quickly became hot and wet, leaving Hoseok panting and breathless in no time. They made out for a few minutes, their motions frantic and eager as they began letting out all of their pent-up frustrations. Pulling apart, Changkyun stared deeply into Hoseok’s eyes, expression a bit cheeky.

“That sure got you turned on fast,” Changkyun said with a smirk. “But I guess it wouldn’t take much considering how horny you got in the car on the way here,” he continued, and Hoseok flushed, not having realized that Changkyun knew about that.

“N-no, I-” Hoseok began, voice coming out strained and broken, completely embarrassed. Changkyun stepped closer to Hoseok, mouth right next to the man’s ear.

“Were you fantasizing about my cock, baby?” Changkyun asked, his tone dark and sultry, voice sounding deeper than usual. Hoseok’s back arched and he shivered, loving how sexy Changkyun sounded when he got turned on like this, desperate for more.

“I was,” Hoseok admitted, voice soft as he bit his lip, embarrassed to be admitting to it, but still wanting Changkyun to keep going and continue torturing him with his sexy voice. Changkyun hummed, the sound low and deep in his throat.

“You’re so bad~” Changkyun said, and his hand reached down, cupping Hoseok’s bulge loosely. “What were you imagining? How big I get when I’m hard, and how good I feel in your hand?” Changkyun prompted, and he began loosely palming Hoseok’s crotch, lips right next to Hoseok’s ear, deep voice tickling the skin there. Hoseok shook his head, body shaking slightly from the stimulation.

“No,” he shortly answered, and Changkyun prompted him to elaborate. “I was thinking about your cock… inside me,” Hoseok said, his voice getting softer towards the end, lips trembling in embarrassment. His boyfriend really knew how to get under his skin in the best way possible, and it was driving Hoseok crazy. Chuckling low and dark right in Hoseok’s ear, Changkyun leaned his head down slightly, peppering light kisses against his neck. 

“I’ll give it to you,” Changkyun said, and Hoseok moaned, completely unable to hold the noise back. He nodded excitedly, but Changkyun stopped the motion with a tiny bite to his neck. “But not before you do something for me first,” he continued, and Hoseok was more than happy to oblige, waiting patiently for his instruction. “Get on your knees, baby~” Changkyun groaned out, voice low and breathy and seductive. 

Dropping to his knees, Hoseok began unbuttoning Changkyun’s pants, eager to get to his cock. He pulled down the man’s pants, biting his lip at how hard Changkyun already was, how big he looked right in Hoseok’s face. Grabbing the length, Hoseok began stroking it softly, enamored with how heavy it felt in his hand, and after a few more seconds admiring his lover’s cock, Hoseok took it into his mouth, moaning hotly at how good it felt.

He began bobbing his head, tongue wrapping around the younger man’s cock, pleasuring the man quickly and skillfully. There were very few things Hoseok loved more than making his lover feel good with his mouth, and savored the intrusive feeling as much as he could. Taking his cock further down his throat, Hoseok’s eyes widened at the feeling of Changkyun’s hand on the back of his head. 

“Deeper baby, that’s it,” Changkyun groaned out, voice rumbling dark and low in the back of his throat, and Hoseok whined, thighs spreading instinctively. He did as he was told, swallowing as much of Changkyun’s cock as he could, holding it in his mouth before choking a little and pulling away. He continued to suck his dick, doing the familiar motion with a practiced skill, spit dripping down his chin. Above him, Changkyun threw his head back, slipping out a pleased groan at the incredible sensation, eyes staring deeply down at Hoseok, smirking at the vision of his adorably desperate lover taking his cock. At the sight of Hoseok’s spread thighs, Changkyun squinted, noticing a slight stain on the front of Hoseok’s pants.

“Unzip your pants,” Changkyun ordered, wanting to expose his boyfriend. Removing his mouth from Changkyun’s cock, Hoseok did as he was told, feeling a little embarrassed by his current state, pulling his cock out from his pants at Changkyun’s urging. He was now kneeling on the floor, his pants undone and obviously erect cock sticking out, dripping with precum just from getting his throat fucked. He felt embarrassed, but in his defense, it had been such a long time since he’d been near Changkyun’s dick, it was just getting to him. Smiling at the sight before him, Changkyun licked his lips, finding it difficult to resist the boy any longer.

“God, you’re already soaking wet for me, baby~” Changkyun drawled out, and Hoseok flushed, eyebrows scrunching together as he looked away, humiliated by the particular wording. He didn’t know how to reply, his mind too hazy with arousal. “Stand up, I can’t hold back anymore,” Changkyun said, and Hoseok stared up at him with wide eyes, getting excited. He stood up, watching as Changkyun walked over to his bed, laying himself down onto it. Starting to get the idea, Hoseok took a few tentative steps towards the bed, his cock still out. 

“Get up here and ride my cock~” Changkyun said, eyes piercing hot and voice luscious and breathy and full of intention. Hoseok found him completely irresistible, and he began undoing his pants, stripping himself completely bare so he could just focus on enjoying himself. Once sufficiently nude, Hoseok got onto the bed, straddling Changkyun’s lap and gasping at the sudden feeling of Changkyun’s slippery fingers against his entrance. When had he gotten the lube out? When Hoseok was stripping? Regardless, Hoseok accepted it, leaning forward so Changkyun could better prepare his ass, whimpering at how nice it felt. He’d almost forgot how good Changkyun’s fingers felt inside him, and Hoseok found himself getting way too into it, his cock rubbing against Changkyun’s stomach and dripping pre-cum all over his shirt.

“Alright,” Changkyun muttered as he removed his fingers, apparently satisfied with how prepared Hoseok was. Whining at the loss of penetration, Hoseok flushed, embarrassed by how aroused he was and how much he was aching to be filled up. Chuckling lowly at his boyfriend’s inner struggle, Changkyun watches with sharp, impatient eyes as Hoseok positions himself over his cock, pressing the tip inside with a high moan.

“Changkyun-aH--” Hoseok cried out, voice splitting as he slips, forcing Changkyun’s cock fully inside him. Eyes rolling back at the feeling, Hoseok can only whimper and tremble, unable to move as he quickly became adjusted to Changkyun’s cock. Lips parting in a low, satisfied groan, Changkyun rolls his hips up, rubbing his cock against his lover’s inner walls and reveling in the incredible sensation. Finally collecting himself, Hoseok blinks a few times, eyes refocusing on Changkyun’s face as he begins thrusting his hips, taking Changkyun’s cock nice and slow as he got used to the giant intrusion. 

“How does it feel?” Changkyun asked, barely able to contain his own groans and whimpers of pleasure, realizing just what he’d been missing out on for the past few days. Hoseok’s hips trembled as he replied, never stopping his thrusts on Changkyun’s cock. 

“So good,” he moaned out, eyebrows scrunching together as Changkyun’s cock hits at a particularly good angle. “Fuck, it’s so good, Changkyun,” Hoseok continues, unable to stop himself from voicing his pleasure, hoping that nobody was in the vicinity of his room, because he was starting to get loud.

“That’s good, baby. Keep fucking yourself on my cock,” Changkyun continued, his seductive voice trailing up into Hoseok’s ears, making the boy whimper at the pleasant tones.

“I love it when you talk to me like that,” Hoseok admitted, voice trembling. He loved hearing that deep voice mutter obscenities directed only to him. It made Hoseok feel special, and ridiculously turned on. Changkyun quirked an eyebrow, continuing to spout praise and dirty words towards his lover, encouraged by Hoseok’s sudden confession. Hoseok, in turn, started fucking himself harder on Changkyun’s cock, hips moving at a rapid pace as he made great use of his toned muscles.

Finding it too difficult to hold back any longer, Changkyun started thrusting up into Hoseok’s ass, adding another layer to the pleasure. The air in the room turns steamier than ever, sweat forming on Hoseok’s muscular body as he rode Changkyun’s cock, putting all of his energy into making himself feel good, cock bouncing with every little move his hips made. He knew he was getting close; he’d actually been close ever since he first got onto Changkyun’s cock, but he was definitely on the edge now. 

“I’m gonna cum-” Hoseok whimpered out, eyes opening to desperately stare into Changkyun’s, hoping that he would let him. Biting his lip, Changkyun stared up into Hoseok’s face, a similar look in his eyes.

“Me too,” Changkyun said, and Hoseok panted, breathy moans slipping from his lips.

“Please cum inside me, please,” Hoseok begged, aching to feel his lover’s cum filling him up. Arching his back, Changkyun groaned, wanting nothing more than to please his boyfriend- and if that meant creaming inside him, then he was more than happy to do it.

“I’m gonna fill you up with my cum, baby,” Changkyun groaned out, hands gripping Hoseok’s thick thighs, digging the digits into his flesh. “I’m about to cum deep inside you, make you keep it inside you all night, baby, make you sleep with my cum in your stomach,” Changkyun drawled out, voice low and gravelly, thick with lust and desire. Hoseok whined, his thrusts becoming sporadic and uncoordinated, unable to even think straight as his mind was filled with dirty thoughts.

“Cumming--” was all Hoseok managed to choke out as he ground his hips against Changkyun’s, body shaking as he spilled a week’s worth of cum all over Changkyun’s torso. Changkyun soon followed him, spilling his seed inside Hoseok’s body, just as promised. They rode out their high for a few long seconds, the room drowned in the sound of their panting breaths. Removing himself from Changkyun’s cock, Hoseok plopped down next to him, grimacing at the sight of cum dripping all over his sheets. Swallowing, Hoseok gasped for air, face flushed and body covered in a fine sheet of sweat.

“It had been too long…” Hosoek sighed out, tilting his head to shoot his boyfriend a loving look, completely satisfied for the first time all week. Changkyun nodded, glancing over at Hoseok with a similar look of endearment. 

“I love you,” Changkyun said, and Hoseok’s face brightened up, a little surprised with the sudden declaration of love. He felt his chest bubble with happy feelings and he smiled, scooching closer to his boyfriend.

“I love you too~” <3


End file.
